Forever Whole
by indigenousbleu
Summary: I had always been in love with Edward Cullen. No doubt to it. Everything about him, his gorgeous bronze hair, the way he treated Bella- everything. But when I met Jacob Black- that sort of all went out the window. JakexOC, Cannon Pairings. R.&R yo!
1. Leaving

_  
_**Forever Whole Chapter One: Leaving.  
Disclaimer: sniffle I don't own the best book in the world.  
Hey people. So this is weird. I seriously just had this idea in my head and ran to the computer. People on here who know me or have talked to me know I am a die hard Bella and Edward Fan. But I love Jake too so, this is sort of a Jacob imprint story I guess. Oh and most of this stuff is real in my life. **

Living on a small Island in the Caribbean it's hard not to dream. It's hard not to dream of leaving this god-forsaken island and moving to America. To become something. Someone. It was a normal day at Heritage High, Me (Alanna), my best friend Helene and my two other great friends Kim and Kerryann were hanging out by the basketball court- while Janessa was chasing after Corey. When our principal Mr. Clark rushed out the office's back door towards us

"I need Alanna Smith to come with me right now." He said in his strictest voice. I walked behind him a little confused considering I never got sent to the office. As I walked into his too small office, the walls a very homey yellow, covered with drawings and tests and cards from students. There sitting on the hard chair was my mother. With her back length brown curly hair, green eyes and pinstripe suit- unless you knew me, you would have never suspected that was my mother. Mr. Clark coughed.

"Okay, so were here to discuss Alanna's transfer papers to Forks, Washington- is it?" he said.

I immediately looked at my mother who was waiting for my reaction. I intended on making an outburst but I just couldn't. Looking into those puppy dog eyes of hers- I just melted. My mom had me at 22, so she was the only 35 year old single mother in my school who had a well paying job. I couldn't think.

"When?" I muttered, looking down trying to prevent the tears from spilling of my eyes.

"Thursday." She replied solemnly.

My heart broke. Today was Tuesday. There would be no way I would be able to come back to school with the amount of cd's and clothes we had. I nodded meekly and walked out the door. There I was greeted by a swarm of my friends. My heart-strings Kim, Kerryann, Kayla, Christal, Amber, Brandon, David, Llanni, Corey, Wayne and of course Helene and Alexandra, Helene and Alex were pretty much the best people I knew. They had always been there for me and I knew they always would. But that didn't apply anymore. I would be in a different continent.

"I'm moving. Thursday. I'll miss you guys." I spoke. The tears automatically spilt from my eyes and where running like a river. I was immediately en-grossed in a group hug. It made me feel like I would be missed. My group of friends usually don't hug- we avoid anything that can start gay rumours. That's just us. I said my good-byes and walked to the car where I could cry in peace.

When my mom came back into the car she had Helene and Alex in tow with her. I automatically felt grateful. I needed to be with them. Even if it was for only two days.

* * *

"Come on Al! Our Flight's about to board!" my mom yelled from the gate

"Okay! Okay! One Second!" I turned and gave Helene and Alex one last goodbye hug and promised to email them as soon as I got in. I reached into my chunky hot pink duffel bag to take on two very large packages. I handed one to each of them.

"What's this?" she asked. Alex was one of the rare few people who had yet to read twilight.

"OOH! I know! It's Twilight, New moon & Eclipse! Thanks Lanna!" she gave me another hug and I laughed.

"Of Course. Now don't go thinking to much about my man now!" I said. She knew I was in love with Edward Cullen and she laughed.

"In your dreams." She said and smiled. I knew I couldn't talk any longer or the plane would leave. I said goodbye one last time and ran on the plane with minutes to spare. I snuggled in with a blanket and pillow and drifted off to the sound of Eminem, thinking about my new life.

My new life in Forks, Washington.

**Okay so that was weird. I wrote this completely off impulse. My fingers wudnt stop. Lol. Ok so i prob wont continue this if no one likes it but if i get at least 5 reviews i'll keep going : ok-shizzle. Oh and the next chap to alot like love is almost done its just this im at my grams. Okay well pleaseeee review :D lots love and chocolate chip cookie**

**-LANNA :D**


	2. First Sight

**Forever Whole Chapter 2- First Sight  
Disclaimer- My name is being changed to Stephenie Meyer. For now I still own nothing.  
Okay so hey darlings. Thanks a mil for the 6 reviews and 65 hits. I really didn't think this story would go anywhere : Oh and just for the sake of the story to make sense lets just pretend I'm 16- god knows I wish I was. Well enjoy! **

As the plane bumped its way on the airstrip I looked out the window and couldn't help but gasp. It was green. Coming from somewhere where it was really brown that was a shock. And it was raining. God knows that broke my heart. But I sucked it up; I had already said my goodbyes to the sun. My mother and I picked up our entire luggage and caught a cab to our new house- the movers were going to pick up the rest of our cd's and such. Looking out the window I couldn't help but stare. Forks was beautiful, it had its own aura to it. When the cab driver stopped in front of a quaint yellow house with a large front and from the looks of it backyard I smiled- it suited my mother too a tee.

My mother was carefree and hopelessly happy. I was... empty. Only she, Helene and Alex could get my perky side out. My mom was a gorgeous 5'10 with pale skin and curves a supermodel would kill for. I was a plain 5'6, Ya, I guess I had shape but no one showed interest in me. And it doesn't really help a kid's self esteem going out to dinner with your mom and seeing the hot guy you've been eyeing all night flirt with your mother.

Getting out of the cab, we gave him a hefty tip, did also mention she was very generous? Stepping out of the warmly heated cab I couldn't help but shudder, it was freezing! Moving from an island where its always 90 degrees you can understand. I grabbed the key from my mom's hand and rushed inside.

"Jesus Ma! Its frickin freezing!" ' I yelled, looking for a blanket. My school expanded my vocabulary in many ways.

"Ali, language." She hated it when I even said frickin. She looked at my clothes and smirked knowingly. "Al, didn't I tell you to dress warm?" she smiled.

Okay so I was only wearing jean cut-offs, a white marina and a big pink Bermuda hoodie that I wore everywhere and some high-tops. I was half Bermudian and proud. "But mom! I didn't know it would be THIS cold!" I ran up to her and grabbed her, I was freezing. She smiled and kissed me on the head. Letting me go, she walked over to the heater and turned it on. I was still shivering but almost immediately waves of heat came flying my way.

"Thanks." I sighed, completely content. At that moment the door bell rang, I ran over to get it. When I opened the door my mouth almost dropped in shock. There standing in my doorway was

Bella Swan.

She was holding a pie and smiling brightly. I was in shock for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Hi! I'm Isabella Swan, your new neighbour." She pointed to a house with a cruiser across the road. This couldn't be real. "And you must be Alanna right?"

I nodded stupidly. Kristen Stewart didn't have anything on this girl. She was pale, almost sickly white. She had big doe shaped , chocolate brown eyes, her mahogany hair reached to about her mid back, and she had a few loose freckles. I immediately felt a twinge of pain, no wonder Edward loved her. If I was a dude I would love her.

I invited her inside and she told me how she was 18, and had only moved to Forks about a year and a half ago. She told me about school and I realized I would be in her grade. I had gotten put up two grades when I was little causing me to have all older friends. She seemed unbelievably happy that I would be in her grade. I didn't know why till she confided in me that the only true friend she had was a girl named Angela Weber- I swore I would have a heart attack. I was sure that if she mentioned anything that had to do with the last name Cullen I knew that would send me over the edge. My mom met her as well and immediately loved her. When she left we promised we would have dinner with her father some time.

Before I went up to bed, my mom looked me straight in the eye and said, "Al, I know you think I'm crazy and all but, wasn't that the same Bella Swan from twilight? The same one you said that you if you ever met her you would try and steal Edward from her?" My mother like the rest of us was a Twilight freak as well."

I wasn't about to tell her that a bunch of fiction characters where real. We would be out of there before you could say "Oh my Carlisle" so I played it off.

"No mom, you're just jetlagged. Go get some sleep. Love you." As we walked our separate ways to our rooms I locked the door and hopped on my bed turning on my laptop. I immediately went to hotmail and began typing a new message.

_From: awesomealanna (at) hotmail .com  
To: tomboycaymanian (at) hotmail .com, alexandrafranklin (at) hotmail .com  
Subject: OMG!_

_Hey muffin heads!_

_How r yawl? You miss me like fuck don't you? ; Don't worry I miss you guys too. The flight was so frickin long. Nd OMG its green. Like full and frontal Jeremy's armpits green! So lexi-ness have you fallen hard for my man yet? Oh n guess what i don't think i can call him my man anymore because guess who my neighbour is BELLA SWAN!! I know you'll write back to that_

_Lotsa Love and None Gay Hugs_

_-Lannaaa!_

As I turned off my computer and was about to close my blind I realized that I had a perfect view of Bella's room from here. I was just looking when I saw a gust of wind fly by, climb up her house wall and was about to crawl in when it stopped. It turned and looked at me when I realized what or should I say who it was, The Edward Cullen. He was more gorgeous in real life. He stared at me with those big topaz eyes when I looked down and realized I was in underwear and a marina. What can I say, you can take a girl out of an island but you can't take the island out of a girl. I blushed scarlet. I could see him chuckling as him climbed through the window. If I stayed in this town any longer I might just have a heart attack.

**Okay so this just flowed. I like this story alot. Its more natural. Okay so id name the reviewers but im too damn lazy. Id like to thank you if you read this. Sorry but fame and gone baby gone will not be updated till my mom comes back. Im at my grandmas and those stories r at my house. Ubber sorry. **

**Jake comes in the next chapter, thanks a ton.**

**Lanna**


	3. Meeting Him

Forever Whole Chapter 3- Meeting Him

**Forever Whole Chapter 3- Meeting Him**

**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight Jake would have imprinted a lot sooner**

**Hellooo. You guys are cool. Even though I got 6 reviews, again- im ok with it. Its natural for Jacob not to have as much as a response. Well I hope you like it, enjoy.**

I didn't sleep that night. I stirred for pretty much the whole time, and I felt like I was being...watched. But when I looked nothing was there. I woke up at 6:45 like I usually did at home. I got some pop-tarts, sat on the couch and watched Saved by the Bell. What can I say, you got to love Zach Morris. After showering I changed into some black skinny jeans with a white and yellow striped shirt, a black hoodie and black converse. I let my naturally curly brown hair out for a change. When I left the house it was 8'O Clock. When I stepped outside I saw an electric blue Volkswagen bug sitting in the driveway. I opened the door and saw a note on the seat.

_Ali Rose._

_Here's a gift for being so good about us moving. Get to school! It's already 8:03._

_Love_

_Mom_

I smiled. She knew me way too well. As I sped down the Forks highway I saw a sign indicating that the school was to my left. There weren't many parking spaces so ended up parking a while a way from school next to…a silver Volvo. Oh My God. I couldn't think about that now, I rushed into the cozy office and began too speak to the red headed woman in the cubicle.

"Well Hello Miss Warwick-Smith. I'm Mrs. Cope- and you my dear are late."

"I know, I'm really sorry- Oh and Umm I only go by Smith."

"Oh Alright Dear, Have all your teacher's sign this slip and come back to me at the end of the day. Here's your schedule."

I nodded and walked out the door; I looked at my schedule and saw I had English first. I s breathed a breath of Relief, as I walked into the room all eyes where on me. I started blushing immediately. I had the teacher sign my slip and he pointed me to a seat next to a boy with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Mike Newton.

I tried to pay attention. My mom would be really disappointed if she found out I failed English- my best subject. I looked up at the black board and saw Macbeth drawn on it with little droplets of blood falling off the name. The teacher asked some pretty simple question, like the importance of the witches and King Duncan. At the end of the class I got up and started to put my books into my filthy light purple Jansport bag. People called it gross but all the stains and pen marks and signatures reminded me of home, no way was I going to wash it. I didn't even realize Mike walk over and start to talk to me.

"Hey. You're Alanna, right?"

"Yea, call me Lanna though, everyone else does." Alanna didn't really suit me anymore. It was too long and business like. Lanna or LAN is what I had to be called- or I wouldn't answer.

"Cool, so umm do you wanna sit at my table at lunch?" he asked.

"Umm sure." But then I noticed he wasn't paying attention to me he was looking at my chest. "Actually never mind, I'll probably skip lunch." And I ran off. My next class was Geography. I was actually early. The teacher asked the class to chose where I sit. When I heard a musical voice ask, "Me, Miss Meyer?" I turned directly.

Alice Cullen

She was to pretty for words. Her skin looked like porcelain; her topaz eyes were big and bright while her shiny black hair was placed into orderly spikes. I smiled and sat down shyly. I started to do my work considering I knew nothing about America, when I saw a piece of paper slide my way.

_A: Hey you're Lanna, right?_

_L: Yea, How'd you know my name?_

_A: Bella told me. She's my best friend/sister._

_L: Sister? _

I had to ask, if I was really going to believe that I was "Living Twilight" I would have to know from a character.

_A: Yea, she's engaged to my brother- Edward. But don't tell ANYONE, she only told me I could tell you because you were so nice to her._

_L: Aw. She's nice too._

_A: Hey, This class is almost over, wanna have lunch with Me Bella and Edward?_

_L: I'd love to._

Then the bell rang. It turns out I had all of my classes with Alice besides for English, Biology and Phys. Ed. When lunch came around I only got a coke and a pack of Doritos. Yea I was unhealthy but I never really got zits if you take out the occasional blimp.

I walked over to a table where he was actually sitting. The Greek God himself.

Edward Cullen.

_Oh My God- He's so hot. No shut up Alanna. Yea you're in love with him and all but you are so not going to be a home-wrecker. What would Janessa think? Janessa would think he's a fine piece of meat- that's what. Oh stop it Lanna!_

I saw him smile and give a slight nod he stood up and said in a voice that made my knees weak.

"Hello. I'm Edward, nice to meet you." and sat back down.

Now I know what Bella meant about dazzling. I mumbled a quick Hello and sat down. This couldn't be real, how the hell is this real? I felt sick. But when Bella and Edward locked lips I had to leave.

"Bella." I managed to gasp out. "I feel really sick. Can you tell my mom I'm going to the hospital and will be back around 6?"

She looked really concerned. "Sure Lan. Hope you feel better." I nodded and walked off. I didn't even bother to drop my slip off. I stumbled into the bug and drove through the roads not knowing where I was going. The time passed and the nausea started to fade. But when I saw a "Welcome to La Push" sign I gasped but decided I might as well go to first beach. When I got there it looked just as Stephenie described it and better.

I went down to about 5 yards from the shore and stretched my feet out. I pulled out my edition of Eclipse. Obviously thic couldn't be twilight. They were getting married!

I was so into my book I didn't even notice the deep husky voice ask

"Watcha' reading?" I looked up and saw

Jacob Black.

**Hey so I finally got to update : oh and towards edward reading my mind, your gonna find out in chapters to come. But so you don't pee yerselves :P yes and no. umm im gonna try and get lucky and ask for 10 reviews. hope I get them!**

**Just saw chronicles of narnia 2!! Omg Edmund is soooo hot now. And the mice!! Ahhh- they were so kickass it wasn't even funny. Seriously go see it :D**

**Lotsa Love and Hot boys who's name is really close to Edward Edmund**

**-LANNA :D**


	4. Getting to know each other

**Forever Whole Chapter 4- Umm I haven't named this yet :S  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
Screw Gone Baby Gone I wanted to update this. Yea you guys. I only have an hour to write this. Exams are this week and I have to cram. My dad says no comp all today. Im writing this as fast as I can. Will try and get on l8r. oh and the movie I named a lot like love after is on. I haven't seen it in forever :**

I looked up and got lost into his eyes. Just looking into them I felt so full. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy until I snapped myself out of it.

"Umm nothing." And I shoved the book into my bag. No way was I going to let a character from the book actually see one of the books. Are you crazy??

"So are you new here or something?" he said smiling for some reason.

I nodded. He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I reached up but my hand was to short. He chuckled. I stood up still grumbling. I straightened out my clothes and extended my hand. The warmth of his hand felt so well compared to the cold sea breeze. I never wanted to let go. But when I did he was looking at me funny. I went and sat back down.

"You look..." he stumbled for words. "Tan. Where you from?"

"Grand Cayman." I replied knowing what he was going to answer.

"Where?" he said. I knew he was going to say that. No one really even knows where Cayman even is, hell I doubt anyone even knows it's on the planet! It's right near Jamaica. Please tell me you guys know where Jamaica is.

I sighed. "It's a small island in the Caribbean."

"Oh Okay. How old ar- wait. I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Alanna Warwick-Smith. But you can call me Lanna." I said smiling.

"You?" I asked even though I already knew who it was.

"Jacob. Jacob Black. But you can have the honor of calling me Jake." he said grinning.

"Cool- well nice to meet you Mr.007."

He laughed and sat down next to me. "So how old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"I'm seventeen."

"You definitely don't look it." Blurted out of my mouth. _Oh crap- Now everything is gonna be all weird._

But he seemed perfectly at ease. "Yea, I shot up like a bean pole."

The conversation went on like that for about an hour. I started to realize what Bella saw in Jake. Back when things made sense, I never really liked Jake. To me it seemed like Stephenie just put him there to ruin Bella and Edward's relationship. But when the subject of Bella came up and I mentioned how happy she is, he started to tell me how she was a couple of months ago. Even though I already knew it was…different hearing it from someone who was there. I realized how much Jake helped Bella. It got me thinking. What if Bella didn't go to Jake? What would have happened to her? I shivered at the thought.

When we finally ran out of things to say there was an awkward silence. I looked up and saw the sun was setting. It was unexplainable. Back in Cayman the sunset was your usual Gold, red and yellow combination. I'm not saying that it wasn't beautiful but hey it was the same thing every day. But the sunset here, it was like nothing I had ever seen. The usual gray sky was accented with gold sun vectors. The fluffy white clouds sat on the edge of the water. I gasped. It was amazing.

"It's so…beautiful." I managed to gasp out.

"Yea, tell me about it." He said, I could hear he was smiling.

Something in the pit of my gut told me that he wasn't looking at the sunset.

* * *

**So I felt like ending it here. I went to watch Narnia again- oh baby did I get hot ; lol well thanks for the 11 reviews!! U guys r freaky amazing. Well exams this week will try n update Gone baby gone and a lot like love--well ciao bella.**

**LOVE- Lanna**

**P.S Edmund is still the hottest thing known to earth. I would convulse if he was jasper-hehe well byeee.**


	5. Dinner with Charlie

**Forever Whole Chapter 5- Dinner with Charlie  
****Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight  
****Yea I know I haven't updated in forever and a day. Trying to fix that people but Im actually still in school.- que gasp- well I hope you like. **

When I got home that evening it was 7:30 and my mom was rushing about in a hurry.

"Al! Where'd you go?" my mom yelled.

"Uh, La Push."

"Where? Oh never mind- go get dressed. Were having dinner at Bella and Charlie's." she managed to get out running up the stairs, dragging me along.

I looked into the piles of boxes still on my floor and grabbed a pair of jeans and Nirvana T-shirt. I scanned my eyes over the floor looking for my black converse. No where. I lied flat on the wooden floor and looked under the bed. Score. Only I would have a bunch of crap under my bed a week after I moved in.

"Al! Lets go!" my mom yelled from the front door. I groaned and took my guitar jacket off my bed, and rushed down the stairs. No way was I ever going to get used to this weather.

When we reached Bella's door step we knocked and heard a faint come in. We opened the door and looked around. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching Foot Ball. Bella was cooking by the looks of it, Lasagna. And Edward was sitting at the table looking at me. Wait, EDWARD??

My mom went to go speak to Charlie. So naturally, I went to go say hello to Bella.

"Hi Bella!" I said, my natural perkiness coming out thanks to the smell of Lasagna. Food always made me happy.

"Oh Hi Lanna. Lanna! Were did you go today? Your mom was really worried."

I smiled. My mom was… a bit out of it. Once I stayed late at a girl guides meeting and she called the police. I guess she loved me a lot. "Yea I know. When's dinner ready?"

She bit her lip. "Uhm, right about…" she looked into the oven and smiled. "Now, you can go sit down by Edward. I'll be a second."

I nodded and walked cautiously towards the vampire who's name was doodled all of my old school books. I sat down next to him and started looking into space. But my heart was not helping that. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _I turned my head slowly to see the vampire god himself staring intently at me. Naturally I flushed red. Off habit I put my head down on the table.

"We need to talk." He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear.

I bit my lip and nodded meekly.

A grinning Bella rushed out of the kitchen with 4 plates of food balanced on her arms. "Dinner is served!"

* * *

About 2 hours later my mom and I left the Swans house with armfuls of leftovers. We set all the food in the fridge and went and sat down in front of the TV- Girls Just wanna Have fun was on. Usually my mom and I would talk about whatever had been going on, when this movie came on but I really didn't feel like it tonight.

I got up gave my mom a kiss on the forehead and walked up the stairs toward my room- after loading about 7 layers of bedding on top of me I let my head fall back onto the pillow as I tried to fall into a dreamless sleep.

As soon as I was starting to get dozy I heard Edward's soft Musical voice whisper harshly from the end of the room.

"Who sent you?"

**I don't feel like writing anymore. That's a really crap excuse considering you waited hecka long- but come on babes I'm still in school and actually have a life. Well hmm I don't have much to tell. Last Monday we had an event were I live called jet around Cayman- it was hella awesome. But I got like major sunburn. Uhm I'll risk it and ask for 15 reviews even thought I know I'll be lucky if I get 10. Updates coming faster. I really do love you guys more then you know.**

**-Lanna yo'**


	6. Discussions and Meetings

**Forever Whole Chapter 6: Discussions and Meetings  
Lanna's way to state the obvious: I don't own **_**Twilight. **_**A Duh.  
Ayo (: Well thanks for the 7 reviews. Im considering doing a one shot where Emmet decides to get a job, it'll be funny. I hope. But it'll be a little OOC. So tell me if you want it. I just made a bunch of cakes so im all sticky.- I LOVE IT (: Well enjoy.**

* * *

I leaned up to look at Edward sitting on my white bean bag. "W-What do you mean?" I stuttered. He stood up, and looked as frightening as ever.

"You heard me. Who sent you?" he sneered making me flinch. I was at a loss for words. What the hell was he talking about?

Obviously since I couldn't find anything to say he resumed talking. "Aro sent you didn't he?! Well you can just go right back to Volterra and tell him that for the fiftieth time there is no way Bella and I will be joining him." My mouth dropped open.

"Umm, dude? As much as I wish I was- I'm not a vampire. Far from it." He looked at me and rolled his golden eyes.

"Pfft. Coming from the girl who looks smells and even walks like a vampire. Sure you aren't, and what's wrong with your power? Can't you control blocking others powers properly yet? I keep hearing patches of your mind…" he ranted on.

"Okay look, I'm 100 human from what I know. I don't know what misunderstanding we have but I'm tired can you please let me _freaking _go back to bed. I was having a wonderful dream about Ed…" I looked up at him.

"…never mind." I was cranky when I was tired.

"Sorry, can't do that. Were going to talk to Carlisle." I gasped and looked over to my digital clock- it was 12:29 am, which meant…

"I-I'm going to YOUR house?" I stuttered.

"No, where going the North Pole" he replied bitterly sarcastically.

"So I take it your only prim and proper with Bella- and are only so kind to share this side of you with me." I said smiling, just trying to piss him off. I heard him growl.

"Just climb on my back- will you?"

I pulled all my sheets off my bed and stepped barefoot onto the cold wooden floor. I was about to get on his back when I heard him stifle a laugh.

"Nice Pajamas." _Uh, whatever. That's his business if he doesn't agree with my hoodie and basketball shorts._

About the second I got on, wrapped my arms around his neck and put my legs around his torso I couldn't help but say,

"What, no "hang tight spider monkey" crap?" I felt him tense, and then shoot of out my window. He was like an animal. Extremely fast but yet as careful as ever.

With me on his back I was being thrown up and down, up and down. Mmmh. _Stop it Lanna you're a pervert!_

It was amazing how his breath wasn't even erratic. The scenery around me was so beautiful that it made me wonder how Bella had her to close her eyes. Before I knew it I was approaching a beautiful white house that was pretty much indescribable. The driveway was about a mile long. Besides for the fact that it was pretty much surrounded by a forest you would never suspect vampires to be living there.

He reached the front door in a matter of seconds. I was about to open it when Alice rushed through.

"Oh my God Alanna! I am so sorry! I TOLD Edward that nothing was wrong with you, but what does he go and do? Drag you out of your bed!" she growled at him.

"Alice. She needs to speak with Carlisle." Edward said tensely.

I was about to object when I could hear a hearty laugh coming towards us. "Ha! I win again- Jazzy Poo!" Emmet made kiss faces towards Jasper. I could hear him groan.

"Oh Lanna! You've never met my husband and brother. Emmet and Jasper."

Jasper just nodded. I found it weird but then remembered his trouble with humans. I nodded back and muttered a quiet hello. Emmet came up to me and extended his bulging arm towards me grinning.

"Emmet McCarty Cullen! Nice to meet you Lanna!" I took his hand and shook it as hard as I could without looking constipated. Emmet looked shocked.

"Wow! I actually felt that!" he stated. I giggled. Honestly it was so cool meeting Emmet. He was always my favorite Cullen. Just the fact that Edward was hot was why he over passed him.

"Your so cool." Couldn't help but pass my lips. Emmet looked as happy as a kid on Christmas.

"HAH! I told you Rose! Even Lanna thinks I'm cool! And that means something because Lanna is the…" Emmet yelled up the stairs towards his wife- even though she could hear if he were whispering.

"Emmet!" Esme interrupted before the cuss could get out of his mouth. Emmet put his head down.

"Well Hello there Sweet Heart." She greeted me with a warm smile. You could almost feel the love radiating off of her. "I'm Esme as you must already know, and welcome to our home." She extended an arm like a girl on a game show. She sort of reminded me of Anne Hathaway.

"It's beautiful." I said smiling. _This place was brilliant._

"Excuse me, but if Alanna's going to get at least 4 hours of sleep, I need to speak with her now, Thank you." Carlisle interrupted.

"Oh its fine, the most sleep I usually get is about 2 and a half hours. I need to watch my Simpson's." I said honestly. I gone to bed later then 3 am in about 4 and a half years.

I heard Emmet gasp and mutter. "I've found my human soul mate." At that the blonde bombshell herself rushed down the stairs looking like a very cranky supermodel.

"Not that Bella?!" She looked around the room and her eyes landed on me. She rushed down to my side and started…inspecting me.

"Well, she's not as bad as Bella. She seems normal enough. Doesn't run with wolves does she?" she asked and Alice shook her head. I stiffened; did meeting Jacob make me a _traitor_? "Well then, I think we can get along." Everyone's eyes widened. No-one expected that. She extended her pale long hand to shake.

"Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you." I extended my grubby hand and saw her glance at my rainbow colored fingernails. She shook my hand then smiled. "I like the nails." Then a gust of wind came through the room and we knew she was gone.

"Umm, Wow." Was all I could say? Edward grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me up the stairs towards a large room fit for a college professor. We walked in and Carlisle gestured for me to sit down in one of the large comfy chairs. I did thankfully thinking I was going to collapse.

"Well Alanna, I have run some tests on the hair sample Edward gave me," I turned my head to glare at him. "And I am absolutely positive that you are somehow a vampire. I just don't know how." Edward groaned.

"But the thing is, I don't exactly…know what your other half is."

My head shot up. "Dog say whaaat?"

"Well my tests show that you are _somewhat _human but I'm not sure what the rest of you are. You see ­**–note to ppl I suck ass at science so if this is retarded don't mind it­**- the atoms in your hair are so mixed up and bouncing all over the place, its pretty much impossible to figure out _what _you are." He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was quarter to 4. "Edward, take her home and make sure she gets there. _Safely. _I'm starting to believe she's the only one of her kind." He nodded and Edward dragged me out the door.

_What the hell?? My KIND?? I'm not a freaking alien. Holy crap these freaking vampires are retarded no matter how gorgeous they are. _

I could hear Edward trying to stifle a laugh. "Yeah real funny you're not the guinea pig here Mr. _Swan_."

"You really do have to control your power better you know."

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled-pissed off and hungry. Don't ask. "BECAUSE I'M NOT A BLOODY VAMPIRE!" he sighed and I swear I heard him mutter,

"You keep telling yourself that."

When we got back to my room, I crawled into bed and watched Edward as he was about to leave.

"Wait!" I whispered.

"What?"

"When you said that I looked like a vampire, where you calling me pretty?" I asked grinning.

"In your dreams." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Aloha. Well I decided to give you an extra long chap :). Im gonna jet Chelsea Lately is on. WOOOOO!**

**Lanna yo'**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	7. Is there something your not telling me?

**Forever Whole Chapter 7: Is there something your not telling me?  
Lanna's way to state the obvious: I don't own **_**Twilight. **_**A Duh.  
Well hello there. Wanna know 3 things that suck ass? 1. my grandma is in critical condition. 2. Her house flooded and I had to clean it. 3. I sprained my pinky. So im like writing slow ): well I hope you enjoy. I have a poll go check that shiizit out ) Oh ya- I have a problem. I don't know who im in love with anymore. Edward is my soulmate ;) but I've fallen hard for Quil. Arghhh!**

**OH AND BTW I LOST TRACK OF THE DATES IM WORKING BY SO LETS JUST SAY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS FRIDAY NIGHT.**

* * *

**YOU GUYS A GIRL ON HERE CALLED Alix Baudelaire Stole my idea for this story. She twisted it a bit but look at the summary. And I have a link with the e-mail she sent me replying to me confronting her about it. Please talk to her -.- go to her page and you'll see her story. "The Familes of Black." her summary is pretty much the same **

**Kylie Black here, I have always been a complete and total Edward Cullen fan-girl, but that all seemed to go out the window when I met Jacob Black. Jacob Imprint Story. grrr.**

**and the link to the email is : aw it aint working. PM me if you wanna see it**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning it was 11:30. I groaned and crawled out bed, pulling my hair into a messy bun on my way down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Mmh. Hi Madre, What's cooking' good looking?" I joked.

She turned around. "Hey Al, your plates on the table with your coffee." I ran to it greedily. I was officially addicted to caffeine. Not a "Oh I need a soda." I literally needed at least 3 sodas a day or I would start shaking. Coffee usually prevented that but I still drank sodas like crazy.

I took a bite into the bacon staving- but once I tasted It I spit it out immediately. "Ma!" I yelled.

"Yes Ali?" she asked looking completely innocent.

"What happened to the TURKEY bacon?" I emphasized turkey because my mom knew I hadn't eaten pork since I was 8. I groaned. "Never-mind." I scraped the bacon to the side of the plate and tried to focus on my eggs. When I finished I got up and rinsed my plate and spoon and put it in the dish washer.

"Al?" my mom called.

"Yea?"

"What are you gonna do today?" she asked.

I bit my lip and said the first thing that came to mind. "I think I'll probably go to the beach in La Push with Bella." I don't know why but I just had this urge to go there.

"Sure Honey. Do you have any money?"

"Yea, but I don't wanna leave you here what are you gonna do?"

"Oh I'll probably unpack the cds before the dust takes them over." She said grinning.

"Okay cool. Well I'm gonna go change." I blew her a kiss and ran upstairs to my room. I walked over to my drawer and took out a light blue bikini with Chinese writing on it. My uncle said it meant "If you want to fly like a butterfly, don't flap like a crow." I jumped on my bed and stretched to get the cordless phone resting on my bed side table. I punched in Bella's 7 numbers.

"Hello?" that unforgettable voice sang. I groaned, I did not like him as much as I used to.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Oh its you." My eyebrows knit.

"What do you mean "You"?" I snapped.

"Never mind." I could hear him calling Bella's name.

"Charlie should really shoot you." I muttered under my breath almost forgetting he had super hearing.

I could hear him growl. "Hello?" Bella's voice panted- it was obvious she ran to get to the phone.

"Hey, do you want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Umm, Lanna Forks doesn't really have…"

"No Silly. In La Push."

"Oh. Umm Sure. Give me twenty minutes okay?" she asked.

I knew why. She had to argue with Edward over her safety. "Nope its okay I'll be there in 5- and don't worry about Edward."

"How did you-?"

"J-Just trust me okay?"

I could hear her exhale. "Okay see you soon."

I pressed the end button on the phone and threw it down. I ran to the shower and threw my clothes off, I stepped into shower letting the water calm me down. About 5 minutes later I jumped and dried myself with a large green towel. I slipped on the bottoms of the bikini, and struggled trying to put on the top. When I finally got it on I threw on some shorts and grabbed a baggy shirt and threw it over my head. I rushed out the door with a towel around my neck, and a bag clinging to my arm. I yelled "Bye!" to my mom. I slammed the door and ran cross the street. I knocked on the door 3 times, when Edward opened the door. He was about to speak but I walked right past him with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Bella!" I called.

I could see her rush down the stairs wearing only her shorts and bathing suit top. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward stiffen. _"What's the matter? Hormones not working for you?"_ I whispered. I heard him hiss in response. I grinned.

Bella ran to the laundry room and started rummaging through piles of clothes in the dryer. "Lanna! Have you seen my-never mind!" she lifted up a tight white cotton shirt. "Found it!" she threw it over her head, I heard Edward exhale.

She grabbed a bag and came next to me. "Edward's going to drive us half way where we're going to be picked up by my best friend." She said smiling. I froze. I was having too much contact with these strangers. Wait, I can't even call them that. I know pretty much _everything_ about all of them. Brilliant- talk about a stalker.

"Yea, Okay." I murmured mostly to myself.

I walked silently but quickly to the backseat of Edwards Volvo trying to ignore the love radiating off Bella. I was never one for relationships. They're overrated. The only one time I asked a guy out he ended going out with one of my friend behind my back. Not really a good experience. I shoved my hand into my "Beatles" bag and rummaged around looking for my iPod. When I finally got it out I put it on shuffle the song that came on surprised me.

_**Hey you Mrs. I don't know what the fuck your name is  
Im drawn to you something's magnetic here  
If I could approach you or even get close to the scent that you left behind Id be fine  
No doubt that (no doubt) you bring out (bring out) the animal inside**_

_**I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...**_

I immediately clicked the arrow button to change it. That was too weird of a song to be listening too while in the car with the two most in love people in the country. The next song came rather slowly. I didn't even realize it was on until I recognized the chorus.

**  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere**

I looked up and saw that we were already at the border. I sighed- paused my iPod and flung it back in my bag. I walked out and headed towards the car resting in park about a hundred yards away. I jogged to the Rabbit ignoring the fluttery feeling going on inside me gut.

"Hi Jake." I greeted once inside the rabbit.

"Hey Lanna." He answered with a smile on his face. Usually I would've insulted him about that but… I sort of liked it. Bella strolled in about 3 minutes later and greeted Jake with a kiss on the cheek.

"Jake this is…"

"We already met." We interrupted at the same time causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. He smiled.

"I like your laugh. It's cute."

Bella looked at Jacob then at me. She looked back at Jacob and it seemed as if they were having a conversation with their eyes. He sighed letting his shoulder slump down and nodded grimly. Bella let out an excited squeal.

"But don't tell you're…" he looked at me. "Other friends."

I purposely coughed making sure my presence was still known.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked a completely innocent victim of the inevitable.

* * *

**I had to stop. My pinky is throbbing right now. Im going to the hospital. NOW. Bye you guys. Reviews please? Unless your illiterate you prob know what jake and bella where talking about. Oh and the songs where Eat you Alive by Limp Bizkit and Chasing Pavements by Adele  
**

**Much love**

**-lanna rose.**


End file.
